The Ferris Wheel From Hell
by Cnguyen456
Summary: Ah, the horrors of a ferris wheel. One Shot NejiTen Team Gai Small amount of SasuSaku


**A/n: **So I went to Disneyland yesterday, hence the inspiration for this story. Have you people ever went on that sun wheel thing? That stupid caged ferris wheel that swings back and forth like freaking crazy. I mean seriously, it swings from middle of the ferris wheel towards the end. That thing is freaking _scary_. So anyways, this story is inspired by these random people sitting across from me and my familia in the ferris wheel. They spoke in a different language, No idea which though, and I kept imagining what they were saying for fanfiction. Oo Call me a freak. Well actually don't. :) On another note, my horrible sleeping schedule finally caught up to me cause yesterday I almost passed it. It's bad enough I don't sleep and I'm inactive, but to be active and not sleep? Never again. So, I am proud to say I woke up at 1 PM, my earliest all summer. :D Here's my one shot!

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything else mentioned in this story or my Author's Note

The Ferris Wheel From Hell

By Cnguyen456

One shot, haha

-

-

-

-

-

"Let's go on this ride!" Lee exclaimed dragging Tenten over as Gai bounded towards the line.

The martial arts club was having a break from training and had gone on a field trip instead. Where of all places did they go? To Disneyland of course.

I mean, who cares if Disneyland was in America right?

Tenten looked up at the ferris wheel. It had cages that looked liked they had no seat belts and her eyes narrowed when she noticed that the cages swung. They didn't swing lightly, they swung back and forth traveling at least 20 feet and looking like they could fall off that narrow wire they were hanging off of.

I mean, _hell_ no.

She looked up at the signs. She couldn't read them for Neji and Gai were the only ones who knew how to read English, but noticed that there were two pictures, one of a cage that had little squiggly lines around it and one that stood perfectly straight. They were in the line with the squiggly lines.

"Neji, what does that say?" She asked pushing herself so she could sit on the rails.

He gave an amused smirk.

"Don't worry about it."

"Lee! I think that man is telling you to get off the fence!"

Waiting in line with Lee and Gai was like trying to contain a kid in the candy section.

Pure and utter torture.

The line progressed slowly as security came more than once to warn Gai that Lee needed to be controlled.

"How many in your party?"

She thought for a moment, trying to remember how to say the number four in english.

"Four."

She nodded happily as Neji answered the old man and bounded towards the cages and jumped in, noticing that it started shaking.

Neji slid in next to her with Gai and Lee across from them.

"Have fun!" The old man smiled at her.

The wheel started turning as the ride began.

"Great choice of rides Lee! The view is amazing."

She looked out the window and smiled at the view, and then, they stopped.

"Why are we stop-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lee yelled as the cage swung propeling itself towards the inside of the entire wheel.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." She yelled looking down, closing her eyes, and gripping the chair as the cage went on its side from the force.

Suddenly the cage stopped. She opened her eyes slightly and took her grip off of the chair, and studied her red hands.

She laughed nervously, "That wasn't so bad."

Then it started again.

"GET ME OFF THIS THING!" She screamed as she closed her eyes once more and hung on for dear life. "FUCKING DISNEY!"

The cage swung violently as it propelled itself towards the outside of the wheel before stopping peacefully.

She could hear Lee talk about the ocean as the cage took more height before going into a yelling rampage as the ride became faster and the swinging more fierce.

Tenten felt her hands start to sting as she pushed her entire weight into her hands as the cage shook.

She bit her lip shaking slightly.

Suddenly, she felt an arm around her pulling her.

Looking up slightly she saw Neji look away as his grip on her tightened.

They were at the top now. She put her head back down as she leaned against him, kissing his arm lightly before putting her head back down as the cage swung the entire length of the wheel now.

She could hear Neji chuckle lightly when Gai screamed as the cage almost flipped over.

"THIS RIDE DISPLAYS SUCH A GREAT AMOUNT OF YOUTH!" Gai yelled recovering from his earlier amount of shock and terror.

"I agree Gai-sensei, but if I could just ask one more thing... could we never come back to this ride?" Lee asked sheepishly.

The ride started to slow and Tenten smiled gently at Neji, "I'm alright now."

He smirked at her, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"You want to ride again? I don't mind this position."

She laughed and smacked him playfully.

"Shut up!"

When the doors were opened by the same old man who smiled at them, "You survived!"

Neji had to hold Tenten back from punching him.

On their way to the next ride Tenten's hand found its way to Neji's as they rejoined the group of martial arts experts.

Tenten looked on amused as Sakura looked like she had been crying and Sasuke was holding her hand.

She let go of Neji's hand and walked over to Sakura, noticing that Sasuke too let go and walked over to Neji.

Tenten hid a smile when she heard Sasuke talk to Neji.

"Your girlfriend almost rip the shit out of your shirt and damage your ears for life too?"

"NEXT: THE TOWER OF TERROR!"

"I heard it takes you up 50 floors and drops you!"

Aw, hell.

**A/n: **Not my best. These rides are actually in California adventures, but ehh who cares? xD Um, review! :DD I also decided to do an epilogue for Music and Notes, for those of you who read that particular story, watch out for it later today. :D


End file.
